The compounds containing elements such as phosphorus or sulfur are widely used in the electronic industry, and they are important compound semiconductor materials such as indium phosphide and gallium phosphide. Because of the unique physical characteristics, these materials are widely used in many high-tech fields such as terahertz, optical communication, microwave, millimeter wave devices, radiation-resistant solar cells, etc. Therefore, compound semiconductor materials containing elements such as phosphorus or sulfur have been paid more and more attention.
Compounds containing elements such as phosphorus or sulfur are difficult to prepare due to their high dissociation pressures (e.g., 2.75 MPa for indium phosphide and 3.2 MPa for gallium phosphide). The current mainstream technologies are the Horizontal Bridgman/Horizontal Gradient Freeze (HB/HGF) and the injection synthesis method, but both of them have a problem of the explosion of the quartz sealing member, which makes the threshold and cost of synthetically preparing these materials high. The injection synthesis of phosphide is an efficient and rapid method for the synthesis of compounds, but due to strong reaction between gas and melt, suck-back easily occurs and thus leads to the explosion of phosphorus containers, which seriously affects the popularization and application of the method.